


Separation Anxiety

by SleepInsomnia



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Attempted Kidnapping, Blindfolds, Blood and Torture, Bottom Edelgard von Hresvelg, Byleth Masochistic, Byleth and Edelgard only, Charstity belt, Choking, Disturbing Content, Edelgard becomes pregnant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Trauma, F/F, Female Only World, Female x Female, Harassment, Magical Pregnancy, Making Out, Marriage, Marriage later, Naughty Edelgard, Nightmares, Nudity, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy later, Profanity, Recovery, Rough Sex, Separation Anxiety, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Slight Bondage, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Strip Tease, Top Edelgard von Hresvelg, Torture, Tribadism, Violence, Yuri, black leggings, character torture, does not follow storyline, many sex scenes, mentioned rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepInsomnia/pseuds/SleepInsomnia
Summary: Byleth saving Edelgard's life after she finds her almost tortured to death. Now starting a new life, Edelgard struggles with separation anxiety every time Byleth is away. Since the commoner has been lonely for too long, she offers Edelgard to live with her. Desperate to not lose her, Byleth vows to protect and do anything Edelgard desires; even if it means removing her clothes.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

“Mmmph!”

The noble had no clothes on and was lying on a bed while shackled. She had a gag in her mouth to prevent her from screaming. The dungeon was dim with torches against the walls. The noble was used as a punching bag and for entertainment. She felt like a toy since the soldiers would always play cruel tricks on her. They would blame things on her just to make her life miserable. She had no saying since the archbishop would just believe her soldiers and servants regardless if she was telling the truth. The noble had many wounds on her body. She heard the wooden door open revealing two servants laughing. She shut her eyes tight and whined since she was tired of being used as a punching bag. Her heart started racing as the two servants approached her. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she saw what they were holding. The noble did not want to get burned again or whipped. The two servants removed the shackles, the gag from her mouth, and there was an awkward silence.

“WAAAAAUGH!”

The noble was pulled by the hair and dragged to the ground. She fell flat on her face and the two servants laughed. The noble slowly raised her head frowning and sat up. She whimpered as the servant raised her arm fearing she was going to slap her. The two servants started laughing in response. She couldn’t fight back since the torture would be worse.

“Edelgard sounds like a fuckin’ bitch!”

Edelgard sat there and licked her bloody, cracked lips. She hadn’t drank or ate for a long time now. The noble winced in pain as her hair was pulled.

“Ow! Please stop! That hurts!”

The servant noticed how dirty her hair was and there was dried blood remembering when one of the soldiers hit her head with a metal pole. She snickered since she remembered how funny it was when Edelgard motionlessly fell on the ground unconscious. The servant let go of the wounded noble then kicked her stomach making he cough violently. Edelgard started screaming once a black bag was put over her head. She felt herself being pushed to the ground again. The noble quickly stood up then grunted as she was hit in the head with a block of wood. She motionlessly fell on her side unconscious while the two servants were laughing so hard.

* * *

4 hours later....

Edelgard woke up with a terrible headache and realized her hands were above her head shackled. Her legs sank to the ground like she was dragging her legs. She started crying and let out a wail of anguish. She was frustrated and tired of being tortured. Every time someone new came to visit, the noble would try pleading for help but no one would listen to her. The archbishop would warn anyone that was new about Edelgard so she had no chance of anyone listening to her. She whimpered as she heard the door open again. The noble closed her eyes and had her head down. She couldn’t see who was approaching her since her back was facing the entrance of the dungeon. She sensed multiple people were behind her. The noble could smell something burning implying she was going to get burned. Someone from behind began unlocking the shackles to free her hands. The noble swallowed hard and stood up seeing six people surrounding her. She saw that everyone was taller than her and holding a weapon. Edelgard started shaking and could feel her heart racing. Without warning, someone hit her leg with a pole making her scream and collapse on her knees. The noble quickly curled into a ball as she was attacked viciously. Edelgard was screaming on top of her lungs as she was whipped, burned, slashed, stabbed, kicked, and punched. She lied on her pool of blood as she twitched. The six people then walked away leaving the noble behind. Edelgard just lied there motionlessly for a couple of days.

* * *

2 months later…..

“Nice of you to join us Byleth.”

Byleth stepped forward and noticed many servants were bowing down to her. She checked her surroundings and was amazed with the mansion she stepped into. She was another goddess wanting some books she could keep. Edelgard peeked a bit and swallowed hard since she feared that new goddess she’s never seen before was maybe hired to brutally torture her. She knew she was a goddess since she had the same hair color as Rhea and green eyes too. The small noble was pinching her nose to stop from bleeding since a knight sucker punched her when she was sleeping. Edelgard wiped the blood off her face then a gloved hand was slapped onto her mouth to prevent her from screaming. The noble then had her head rammed against the wall stunning her. Edelgard was picked up and carried into a room upstairs. Byleth met with Rhea and the two females began talking. The noble was tossed into a room that was empty and she heard the door slam shut. She could hear something click implying the door was locked from the outside. Edelgard closed her eyes and lied there letting her tears out.

“So has anything new happen so far?”

“Not really much.”

Edelgard stood up and limped over to the window. She looked outside wishing she could away from this mad house and be free. The noble looked outside seeing many people walking freely and eating food. The noble rubbed her tummy realizing she has eaten for many months now and her stomach was eating itself. She pressed her head against the glass window and closed her eyes wishing she could escape. The noble wanted someone to love and care for her. She quickly moved back to her spot and lied on the ground. The door opened revealing four knights. The noble was dragged on her feet and pinned against the wall. She was begging for mercy and felt her arm stretch out. The noble started crying since she knew she was going to happen. She screamed on top of her lungs as a knife was pierced through her hand. Another knight got a hammer and started hitting the handle of the knife to make it pierce deeper into her hand. The noble was still screaming from the amount of pain she was suffering. She tried pulling the blade out but did not have the strength. Edelgard started whimpering as she saw the knights holding a whip. She licked her lips and shut her eyes tight. Edelgard felt her hair being pulled and she was punched repeatedly in the face. Blood was spattering on the walls and knights armour.

“Well thanks, I’ll have a look around.”

Byleth walked upstairs and noticed a group of knights were laughing around the corner. She raised an eyebrow once she saw blood on their armour. She shrugged it off thinking they just got back from a battle. She wondered what they were trash talking and gossiping about. She shook her head since she was shocked that adults behaved like teenagers. As she walked, she noticed a door was opened by a crack and saw a glimpse of something red. Byleth retraced her steps and peeked through the crack. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw someone bleeding and severally wounded. The commoner pushed the door opened and rushed to woman's aid. Byleth became disgusted from the number of wounds on her body. Edelgard had her head and was on her knees while her hand was hanging. She quickly yanked the blade out of her hand. The noble coughed and opened her eyes that were nearly shut from being swollen. She started crying again fearing that Byleth was going to hurt her. The commoner used her magic to the heal the wounded noble. Edelgard was shocked as she saw the magic treating her wounds.

“Easy now. You’re safe.”

“Byleth, what are you doing!?”

The commoner turned her head revealing the angry archbishop. Byleth picked up the noble and held her in her arms. Edelgard looked up at the commoner with her hand gripping the fabric of her tunic and leaned her head against her chest.

“What is the meaning of this madness!?”

“She attempted to start a rebellion against the Church! She must suffer for her actions!”

“You mean she refuses to be your servant and I think there’s more to the story!”

“You are one of us Byleth! Are you attempting to protect this girl and betray your own kind?”

“I am! I did not become a goddess to abuse my power and prey on the vulnerability!”

“Very well. Then you will die as well!”

“Violence! That is your solution to everything which does not solve anything!”

“Kill her!”

Byleth carried Edelgard with one arm as she swung her sword of the creator across the servants. The whip was so fast that the servants were cut in half. The commoner then dashed over and jumped out of the window putting her body first so the noble wouldn’t get hurt. Shards of glass were coming down and slightly pierced into her skin but the commoner did not feel it. She landed on the ground creating a slight rumble that startled some citizens and dashed away while carrying the noble in her arms. The commoner sprinted until she could not sprint anymore. She panted as she carried the noble in her arms. Edelgard saw she was following a path deep in the forest. She still had no clothes on but was grateful she was not in pain anymore. She wondered if she could trust this woman though. The noble feared that this commoner would go against her anytime. Byleth arrived at her home and entered. She quickly placed the noble on her bed. The commoner went back to barricade her door since she figured troops were going to hunt her down. Her home was far away from civilization and she would get on a horse to travel. She loved her privacy, being rich, and owning so much land. There was a tall fence around her home as if she lived inside a kingdom. Byleth shrugged since she found it pointless to barricade her door but she may never know what could happen. The commoner went to the kitchen to grab a loaf of bread and walked back to her room. She gave the noble the loaf of bread. Edelgard took it and quickly ate it. She was so hungry. Byleth then gave her a pouch filled with water. The noble took the pouch and pulled the nob off. She quickly swallowed the water down and lightly coughed. She gave the pouch back to the commoner.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that torment…”

Edelgard said nothing but deep down she was saddened.

“She killed all my friends in front of me…”

“Such disgusting behavior…”

Byleth gave the noble a towel and some clothes.

“There’s a waterfall in my backyard. You can take a shower if you want and I’ll prepare you some food.”

“T-Thank you….”

The commoner left the room and walked into the kitchen to prepare some food. She placed some wood in the chimney and snapped her finger to burn them since magic helped. She hunted some bunnies and a deer. She began cutting them into pieces and placed them on a stick. The noble wrapped the towel around her waist and began walking out of her room. She saw Byleth sitting on her wooden chair as if she was thinking about something. The noble could smell the food cooking and she opened the door that led to the backyard. Edelgard was impressed of what Byleth had. She saw many animals walking around, many fruit trees, a small garden, a pond, and she saw the waterfall. This was first time she saw a waterfall in someone’s backyard and she wondered how it was possible. The noble shrugged it off and placed the clothes on the wooden chair along with the towel. She then stepped into the waterfall loving that it was warm water. She leaned against the large rock and let the water fall on her. Byleth leaned back against her chair and drank some water from her pouch.

“Starting a new life with someone….will it work out though?”

Byleth placed her hand on her chin.

“Ever since mother and father died, I’ve been alone…”

She stood up from her chair and placed her pouch on the table. The commoner turned her head once she saw the noble come back inside fully clothed.

“I never got a chance to show you my gratitude. After all, you rescued, cured my wounds, shared your home, fed, and gave me clothes…”

Byleth got closer to the noble and saw that she was taller. The noble was by her chest which the commoner found cute. Edelgard wanted some answers now.

“Why did you rescue me? I thought I was your enemy….”

The commoner placed her blade on the counter that revealed her medals she earned from fighting wars.

“I’m a mercenary. I’m just so used to rescuing and freeing people. Seeing the condition you were in, I could not just let you suffer in silence…”

“That’s very noble of you but, do you know a place I could restart my life?”

Byleth removed her long coat and placed it on the stand.

“I do. You can restart your life with me.”

Edelgard was shocked and figured she was joking.

“Are you for certain?”

The commoner got closer to the noble and got on her knees.

“I am. I vow to protect you and to do anything you desire.”

“Anything? You vow you will do anything I desire?”

“I am promising you that.”

Edelgard looked down at the mercenary.

“You promised so you better not break it.”

Byleth stood up and began to remove her armour. Edelgard noticed the mercenary had muscles as if she had no body fat at all. It was no wonder she was able to run so fast and carry her with one arm while wearing armour. The commoner walked over to throw out the fire and saw that the food was ready.

“Go ahead and eat. I’m going to shower.”

The noble nodded and watched the commoner walk into her backyard. She grabbed a wooden plate and took a piece of the meat. The noble then walked over to the doorway of the commoner’s backyard. She watched the commoner strip naked and noticed her back was covered with many battle scars. Edelgard could see there was a weird symbol on the left side of her shoulder blade and there were some burn marks. The noble found the scars very attracting knowing that Byleth was very faithful to her country. Her eyes widened as she saw her abs and saw how big her biceps were for a female. Edelgard quickly looked away after she was done eating. She walked over to Byleth’s room and sat on her bed thinking. Byleth came back shortly wearing her pajamas which was shorts and a simple ragged shirt. She shut the backyard door and blew out the candles inside her kitchen before heading to her room. She saw Edelgard sitting on her bed.

“I still have not shown you my gratitude and honestly do not know how besides saying thank you. Its very noble of you to help me…”

“You don’t need to repay me anything.”

“I want to believe you’re willing to give a new life but I do not know if I can trust you…”

“I know you have trust issues and I promise I will not go against you…..”

“Don’t make any promises you’re not willing to keep….”

“We can talk more about it tomorrow. Right now, get some rest since it’s late now.”

Edelgard nodded and got under the covers in Byleth’s bed. She wondered why Byleth wasn't coming into her own room to sleep next to her. The commoner lied on the couch and pulled the blanket over her. The couch was big enough to be used as a bed. She then fell asleep. Edelgard felt a bit guilty of sleeping on Byleth’s bed and got up to see the commoner sleeping. The noble watched Byleth sleep peacefully. She then moved the blanket and climbed on the blanket. Byleth opened her eyes as she saw the noble but did not say anything. Edelgard snuggled closer to the commoner and rested her head on her chest. The commoner wrapped her arms around the noble in response. The two females then fell asleep.

* * *

Morning.

Byleth was standing in the living room as Edelgard circled around her. She was checking out the commoner’s figure and wanted to test out her promise.

“So you will do anything I say.”

“Yes, anything.”

Edelgard faced the commoner and studied her face looking for dishonestly but she did not find anything. The commoner was very hard to read since she had a straight face as if she never showed any emotion.

“Please, remove your clothes.”

“As you wish.”

Byleth removed her ragged shirt then pulled her shorts along with her underwear down. She tossed her shirt on the couch and kicked her shorts away that made her breast slightly jiggle. The noble started circling around the commoner and loved every part of her body. She loved the toning of her muscles and her battle scars. Edelgard walked behind her back and began tracing the scars that sent shivers down Byleth’s spine. The commoner tensed up and her breathing started speeding up since Edelgard had cold fingers. The noble saw goosebumps form on her back and she started tracing some scars with her fingertips. Byleth closed her eyes and lightly panted since the scars were very sensitive. She ran her fingers around her brand and loved how her back hunched. Edelgard then walked back to face the commoner. She placed her hand on Byleth’s abdominal that made her shut her eyes. She slowly moved her hand up and watched the commoner tilt her head back. Her nipples became erect. She moved her hand up higher until she reached her chest. She slides her finger on the burn mark and loved how Byleth was panting. She moved her finger down to trace her nipple in circles.

“Nngh!”

“Sit down.”

Byleth obeyed and sat on the couch. The noble stepped out of her clothes and approached the commoner. She noticed Byleth’s lower part was shaved completely but above it was a heart shape of her pubic hair.

“Ooh. You shaved your pubic hair into a heart? That is very naughty of you.”

Byleth did not say anything but she felt herself becoming wet and felt the lips of her vagina opening knowing she was aroused. The noble noticed and climbed on the commoner’s lap making her gasp. She whispered in Byleth’s ear.

“Is this your first sexual counter?”

“Yes…”

Edelgard smirked and wrapped a blindfold around the commoner’s eyes. The noble got into position and pressed her pussy against the commoner’s that made her gasp.

“Relax. This will turn into pleasure you’ve never experienced.”

The commoner did not say anything as she slightly spread her legs allowing more room for the small noble to push herself deeper into her pussy. Edelgard began moving her hips and started moaning knowing she lost her virginity and took Byleth’s in return.

“I order you to lie on the ground.”

As Edelgard got off, the commoner lied down on the carpet with her legs slightly opened. The noble stood over Byleth’s hips and noticed her mouth was slightly opened. She straddled the commoner and pressed her pussy against hers making her moan in pleasure.

“I gave you my body and you took my virginity. The only woman you can have sex with is me! Become unfaithful and I will punish you!”

Edelgard placed her hand on Byleth’s left boob as she started riding her while panting heavily. The commoner had her head tilted back as she was enjoying the skin on skin feeling. The noble could see the commoner’s breath since her house was very cold.

“Oooh, yeah! Oooh, yeah! Fuck!”

Edelgard opened her eyes and realized she was dreaming. She realized Byleth wasn’t lying next to her. She had no idea what time it was then felt a tap on her shoulder. The noble gasped and realized it was Byleth. Edelgard noticed Byleth was wearing her mercenary clothes as if she was ready for work.

“I’ll be back later. I got a job to do.”

“Can’t I go with you?”

The commoner shook her head.

“No, this is dangerous work that could cost your life.”

“Please, I cannot be alone….”

“I locked everything. I have weapons in my room if you don’t feel safe.”

Edelgard swallowed hard.

“You promise you will be back?”

“I promise.”

“You better or I will kill you if you die!”

Byleth smiled and quickly dashed out of her home easily moving the things blocking the door then locked it. Edelgard realized it was very early in the morning like around five. The noble went into Byleth’s room and quietly shut the door locking it. She felt her anxiety rising since she was alone and Byleth was away. The noble felt her heart racing as she lied down. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She feared someone would barge in and kidnap her again. Edelgard sniffed and hid her face into the pillow. She pulled the covers over her head and held a knife that was on the desk; just in case someone broke in. Her body started shaking violently out of fear and was too scare to fall asleep since she was constantly attacked in her sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

“Byleth! Great, you’re here!”

The commoner arrived and got off her horse. She bowed to the commander and saw other troops behind her. She noticed many of her troops were wounded. Byleth had her shield behind her back with her lance and blade.

“The legendary Byleth!? Is it true you’re immortal!? The legend says you cannot be defeated in combat and you took down a whole army alone!”

Byleth chuckled since that was a rumor but she enjoyed hearing the legends about her in history books. The commoner stabbed her blade on the ground and put her helmet on to protect her face since she knew this was a suicide mission. She’s lost track of how many suicide missions she’s accomplished and saving many lives.

“If I was immortal, I would not be wearing any armour, carrying a shield, or wearing a helmet to protect myself. My strategy is the best weapon; without it, I would not be able to get the enemy off guard.”

“We have another commoner coming. Oh, she’s that powerful mage and she does not look to happy commander…”

Byleth looked behind seeing a taller woman who was wearing a red dress, ear rings, a diamond ring, and had brown hair with green eyes. She noticed she was not carrying any weapons or armour. She looked very soft but the slash across her lip made her look intimidating.

“Dorothea, what’s the matter?”

“Now isn’t the time for discussion! We better move out because they kidnapped my wife!”

“Lets move out then!”

The knights moved out into the forest and kept their eyes opened. It was dead silent. Dorothea had her hands out she could sense enemy movement or traps. Her hands would light red if there was a trap nearby. Byleth hid by a tree as she heard voice and laughter. Dorothea hid by the commoner too and peeked. Her eyes widened as she saw her wife being pushed on the ground.

“Bernadetta…”

Byleth grabbed Dorothea’s arm because she knew charging forward would give away their position. The two females were whispering.

“I need to save her!”

“We need to come up with a plan first because it’s a death wish to walk into a guard area!”

“You obviously have never been in a relationship, have you Byleth?”

“No I have not and what’s it to you?”

“My wife is over there kidnapped and being tormented! Of course, you’re not taking it seriously because she’s just a stranger!”

“Hold on Dorothea! I’ve been rescuing lives for many years now and I put my life in danger!”

Dorothea raised an eyebrow since she’s seen many goddesses slaughter and knew no one lived forever.

“You don’t scare me Byleth! You may be a ‘legend’ but even legends die like everyone else!”

The songstress was charging up her magic since she did not need to use books anymore. She was a goddess too but she only used her powers to protect her wife and her troops.

“You would understand me then because you clearly do not! Imagine if you had a wife, you would do anything to keep her safe! What about seeing her dead? Think you could handle that?”

Dorothea charged forward raising her arms and the kidnappers floated high in the air screaming. Falling down would be an instant death. The gremory mage saw her wife dashed over and hid behind her. The mage then let the kidnappers fall splat on the ground that resulted in an instant death. The two females hugged tightly while the rest of the troops moved into the field.

“Bernadetta, let’s get out here! They can deal with it!”

“B-B-B-But Dorothea!”

“Hush! You’re coming with me!”

* * *

Afternoon…

Edelgard slightly opened her eyes as she felt movement inside Byleth’s room. The noble quickly sat up panting heavily with sweat flowing down her face. She was left wearing her underwear and bra. She took a deep breath and lied back down once her heart calmed down. Edelgard closed her eyes and went back to sleep again. The door knob slowly opened while Edelgard was still asleep. A shadow of someone approaching her was becoming bigger as they got closer. They watched Edelgard sleep peacefully. They slowly and gently pulled the blanket off and watched the noble move on her back still sleeping. A handkerchief was slapped on her mouth making noble’s eyes shut opened. She looked up seeing a blurry figure of a woman who was devilishly smiling at her. She moved her hand under Edelgard’s underwear and ripped it off. Edelgard rose up screaming and realized she was dreaming again. The noble started crying and could not take being alone anymore. She hugged herself as she put her head down while panting heavily. Her heart was racing in her chest as she was about to have an anxiety attack. The noble quickly got out of bed and dashed to an empty water bowl to vomit. Byleth arrived back at her home covered in blood. The commoner removed her armour and placed her blade down. She removed her front top and placed her hands into the water onto her upper body and face to get the dirt, guts, and blood off. She sighed and got a rag to wipe the rest of the blood off.

“Edelgard?”

The commoner placed the rag back into the water bowl and approached her room. It sounded like the noble was having trouble breathing. She attempted to open the door but realized it was locked. She knocked and pressed her ear against the door waiting for a response. Byleth feared that someone might of broke into her house and was attacking the noble since she did not hear anything. The commoner used her key to unlock the door revealing the noble who was shaking violently on the bed. The commoner quickly rushed to Edelgard’s aid and picked her up. Byleth walked into the kitchen and grabbed a wet rag to wipe the vomit off her face.

“Breathe Edelgard…”

Byleth grabbed her water pouch and helped the noble drink the water. Edelgard started taking deep breaths and eventually calmed down since the commoner was back. The noble then embraced the mercenary. Byleth fell onto her knees and held the noble in her arms. She gently rubbed the noble’s back and whispered soothing words in her ear.

“I’m sorry for-“

“No, no, shh, shh, it’s okay.”

Byleth kissed the noble on top of her head as she held her. The two females sat there embracing for the longest time. Edelgard raised her gaze to look into the commoner’s green eyes. The two females kept their eyes locked. The noble noticed Byleth was slowly leaning her head forward until their lips were inches away. She placed a finger on the commoner’s lips and looked away. She doesn’t think she was ready yet to have a romantic relationship. Byleth lightly kissed the noble’s finger that made her blush. She turned her head to face the commoner again. She took a deep breath and wanted to go further with Byleth’s promise.

“Remove all your clothes and stand at attention.”

“As you command.”

Edelgard stood up along with the commoner. She sat on the couch and watched Byleth removed the rest of her clothes. She kicked them away from her and stood at attention. The noble stood up and looked at every part of the commoner’s body. She found the scars and burns on her body a rare beauty. Her dream seemed so real and it seemed the scars she touched were in the same spots. She saw her six pack and big biceps that showed many veins.

“You have a nice body Byleth.”

The noble walked behind the commoner’s back and saw the same brand on her shoulder blade. She traced the brand and felt the commoner tense up with her neck back. Edelgard moved her finger down her backbone and noticed goosebumps forming. She moved back to face the commoner and noticed her nipples were erect. Byleth was slightly panting.

“I need to know something; are you an animal?”

“I am an animal.”

“Prove it to me.”

“How?”

“Straddle a pillow and show me your animal side.”

“I do as you say.”

Byleth went into her room and grabbed an extra pillow along with a different towel. As she came out of her room, she dropped the pillow and the towel on top.

“Before you straddle it, show me your pussy.”

She spread her legs apart and Edelgard got on her knees seeing the lips of her pussy were slightly opened knowing she was aroused. She could see she was becoming wet and she saw the heart shaped pubic hair. Edelgard began tracing the heart shape of her pubic hair making Byleth gasp. She stood up and sat on the couch propping an elbow to watch the commoner pleasure herself.

“Straddle the pillow and move your hips.”

Byleth stepped between the pillow and lowered herself down until her shaved, tight vagina came in contact with the towel. The commoner lightly moaned and began moving her hips. Edelgard kept her eyes locked on the commoner. She loved how her body moved, the moaning escaping from the commoner lips, and her eyes were closed. Soon, she could hear a squishy sound. Byleth moved her hips faster since she loved how the fabric of the towel was brushing against her wet pussy. She moved her hips faster and felt herself reaching her climax.

“Stop!”

The commoner stopped moving her hips and sat there panting heavily.

“Sit on the couch.”

Byleth stood up with her legs shaking since she could feel the pleasurable sensation still on her wet pussy. She sat down on the couch and tried catching her breath.

“You obeyed everything I said…”

The commoner was still panting and felt herself calming down.

“I kept my promise…”

“May I touch your body please?”

Byleth nodded in response.

“You may.”

Instead of touching the commoner, the noble jumped into her arms and buried her face into her chest. Byleth hugged the noble and kissed the top of her head. She could feel her shaking and she was lightly pounding on the commoner’s chest.

“Please, I cannot be alone again! I don’t like being alone!”

“I’ll do my best in my power to protect and make sure you’re not alone again.”

The noble looked up at the commoner with a few tears flowing down her cheeks.

“Then promise me you will stay with me tomorrow!”

“If that’s what you wish for, then I will stay with you tomorrow.”

She cupped the commoner’s cheeks; studying her face carefully. It was still hard to read the commoner’s face but she hoped she was telling the truth.

“You better! You better stay with me!”

“Um, lets take a nap together.”

Edelgard nodded and held the commoner’s arm as she was escorted to their room. Byleth gently closed the door and locked it. The noble got under the covers and waited for the commoner to come to bed. She looked out the window making sure there was suspicious enemies. She pulled the curtains down then walked over to her bed. She moved the blankets and got under the covers. Edelgard snuggled closer and grabbed Byleth’s pinkie. She felt the commoner pull her closer to her body and both females eventually fell asleep holding each other.

* * *

Next day in the afternoon.

It was raining outside. The commoner was preparing food for her and the noble. As she placed the vegetables in the pot, she could hear someone yelling in front of her house. Byleth took her blade just in case and opened her door seeing the commander by the cracks of the fence. She went through the door and approached the fence door. As she opened it, she saw the commander was holding a flyer. Byleth began getting wet from the rain falling on her but she did not care.

“Lady Byleth, have you seen this woman?”

Byleth took the flyer and realized the woman on the wanted poster was actually Edelgard. Before answering the question, she wanted to know why she was on a wanted poster. She was a bit shocked that the reward was one million gold. The noble came out of her room and wondered why the front door was opened. She peeked for a moment and saw Byleth talking to another woman. Her face turned into a pout since she was getting a bit jealous. She sniffed the air and started walking to the kitchen to check the stew Byleth was making.

“What did this woman do?”

“From what I heard, the archbishop is looking for her and wants her head for anyone that turns her in. The archbishop said she started a rebellion against the church, killed everyone in her group, and she happens to be a mastermind or manipulating people.”

Byleth was starting to feel betrayed and clenched her fist. The commander noticed her mercenary seemed distressed when she mentioned what Edelgard did.

“Is there evidence that proves this?”

“Yes, apparently two mercenaries that are the same rank as you got fooled by her. She will try to convince her victim that she’s innocent and basically ‘leech’ off them. You know Bernadetta right?”

“I do not….”

“Dorothea said that Edelgard tried setting her wife on fire when she was alone in the battlefield when she attempted to start the war.”

Byleth was becoming infuriated and never felt so played with. She turned her head facing the front door and noticed Edelgard was in the backyard sitting on the bench. She turned her head to face the commander and took a deep breath.

“Follow me but keep quiet.”

The mercenary motioned the commander to follow her. Byleth entered her home along with the commander. Edelgard came back inside shortly and warmly smiled at the commoner.

“The stew is ready Byleth.”

Edelgard noticed the commoner was glaring at her and there was another woman beside her. She stepped back once she saw the wanted poster of herself. She licked her lips and felt her heart pounding rapidly in her chest. The wanted poster slipped out of Byleth’s hand and was on the ground. The noble saw the reward price.

“I never felt so betrayed…..I thought I meant something to you but you just played with me…..”

“Whatever she told you is not true!”

“I’m taking you back to that mansion!”

“NO! NO! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU!”

Edelgard felt herself being picked up and slammed on the ground. The noble started crying hard and felt her clothes being ripped apart by other women. She was then held down by other women. The noble was begging for forgiveness and mercy.

“What do you recommend we should do to her?”

The commander smirked and gave Byleth a torture tool that she could not believe existed. Byleth noticed Edelgard’s eyes widened in horror once she saw the tool she was holding was the painful pear. She started struggling to break free from the mercenaries grasp. The noble was so scared that she urinated that disgusted everyone in the room. Her breathing was speeding up and she shut her eyes tight. Her mouth kept opening to say please many times until she was punched in the face by a mercenary. Her nose started to bleed. Byleth was holding the pear of anguish and smirked as she kneeled down. Edelgard moved her legs violently as she tried closing her legs but the mercenaries kept a firm grip. The commander was holding a breast ripper too.

“Please! Oh gods! I beg of you! Please don’t do this to me! I’ll be your sex slave!”

A mercenary shoved a cloth inside of the noble’s mouth to prevent her from talking. She just lied there crying her eyes out and shaking violently. Byleth got closer to her entrance and pressed the tool against her hole. Edelgard started screaming on top of her lungs as the pear started to open up slowly.

* * *

“WAAAAUGH!”

Edelgard sat up panting heavily and checked her surroundings realizing she had another nightmare. The noble lied back down and let her tears out. The dream felt so real. She realized Byleth wasn’t next to her and she swallowed hard once the door opened revealing the worried mercenary.

“El, are you okay?”

The noble did not answer since she wasn’t too sure if Byleth was going to attack her by surprise. The commoner noticed Edelgard did not respond and she seemed to be very frightened. As she got closer, she noticed the noble slightly raised her arm in a defensive way.

“Another nightmare?”

As she attempted to comfort the noble, Edelgard slapped her across the face out of fear. The mercenary was shocked and noticed the noble started whimpering. She scooted against the wall since she figured Byleth was going to hit her back but she did not. The commoner then pulled the noble into an embrace where she cried on her shoulder. She kissed the noble’s cheek and figured she had a nightmare about Byleth going against her. She rubbed the noble’s back and waited until she calmed down. The two females sat there in their embrace for hours. They both lied down. Byleth stroked the noble’s hair and saw that she was sleeping again. She decided not to leave the bed and lied there falling asleep too.


	3. Chapter 3

Edelgard moved her hand around the bed looking for Byleth’s hand but she felt nothing but the covers. Her eyes shut opened and she immediately sat up realizing the room she was in was different. The noble felt her eyes becoming watery; fearing that she was taken away from Byleth while she was asleep or maybe she was dead. Her lips started trembling and her heart started racing. She was too scared to come out of the room since she did not know what could await her. Edelgard got off the bed and saw a dagger on the desk. Her heart started calming down once she recognized the commoner’s clothing inside the closet. The noble looked into her closet and seemed to found some clothes in her size. She found some high heels, thongs, handcuffs, and a gag. The noble blushed deeply then smirked since she had an idea to tease Byleth. She just realized that this was bondage and masturbation gear.

“I’m going to punish her for having this type of gear.”

Byleth was sitting outside thinking. She had to move since she was receiving death threats from Rhea. The commoner left everything at her house and only brought a couple of things that mattered to her. She loved this house she was living in because no one knew about this house and she had so much land. The commoner stood up and saw Edelgard coming towards her. She realized she was wearing a bathrobe around her body. Byleth tilt her head and noticed Edelgard was approaching her like a hooker would. She noticed Edelgard had a smirk on her face and she began untying the belt around the bathrobe. She let the belt drop on the grass then she took the bathrobe off revealing her half naked body. Byleth’s mouth dropped opened and checked out her body; loving every detail of it. She licked her lips and stood up from her chair but Edelgard whipped out the utimi paddle against the commoner’s throat. Byleth felt herself becoming excited. Edelgard was wearing black high heels, no bra, black leggings, and a thong.

“Get inside the house and remove all your clothes. I’m going to punish you.”

“Punish me? For what?”

“For having this gear. It seems obvious you wanted me to find this gear. Now get inside the house and remove all your clothes.”

Byleth obeyed as she entered their home and stood by the living room. She began removing her clothes until she was completely naked. Edelgard then locked a collar around the commoner’s neck.

“Put your hands behind your head.”

The commoner placed her hands behind her head. Since Edelgard was short, she pushed a chair over and climbed on it. She wondered why there was two hooks on the ceiling and realized the chains from the shackles were to go in there. She placed the chains into the hooks and started shackling Byleth’s wrist together making a loud clicking noise. Her arms were hanging above her head. The commoner felt herself becoming aroused and her breathing was speeding up from becoming excited. Edelgard noticed her face was turning red and she saw how wet her pussy was already. She pushed the chair back and rubbed the handle of her whip against the commoner’s back. She watched as her back hunched and her head tilted back to moan.

“Are you a naughty girl?”

Byleth breathed and closed her eyes.

“I am…”

_Crack!_

“A-ah!”

Edelgard whipped her back again making the commoner groan. The commoner was slightly panting and clenched her teeth together as she was whipped again. It did hurt but she felt it starting to turn into pleasure slowly.

_Crack!_

“Oooh…”

_Crack!_

“Nngh!”

_Crack!_

“Aaah!”

The commoner felt her back pulsing from the lashes and she watched as Edelgard came in front and placed the whip on the carpet floor. Edelgard could see lust in her eyes and sweat was flowing down her forehead. She noticed Byleth was rubbing her legs together. The noble evilly grinned as she turned her body so her back was facing the commoner and she got closer until she was close to her crotch. She started swaying her hips slowly then slapped her bottom. Byleth whimpered and bit her lip as she watched the noble tease her more. Edelgard moved her hands around her body then moved up to her hair. Byleth tried bucking her hips against the commoner’s rear but she kept moving away. Edelgard raised her arms and squatted down while moaning. She began shaking her bottom at the commoner. Byleth grunted since she wanted to slap the hell out of her bottom and make sure her handprint was on her for many months. Edelgard turned her body around as she continued swaying her body. She winked at Byleth then turned her body around so her back was facing her again. She swayed her hips slowly as she began stripping out of her red thong to reveal her pussy. She leaned against the carpet and had her rear up. She spread her legs apart so her pussy was in view for Byleth to stare at. Byleth could feel her juices flowing down her legs. The pupils in her eyes were expanding since she was feeling very lustful for the noble. Edelgard moved on her back with her knees up and slowly opened her legs. Byleth’s mouth dropped opened and she whined. The teasing was driving her crazy. Edelgard moved her hands down to the lips of her wet pussy and opened her lips to expose her entrance.

“How badly do you want to fuck this virgin pussy?”

Byleth growled and attempted to move forward but the shackles above the ceiling prevented her from moving forward. The commoner felt herself losing control of herself since her mind was focusing on pounding the noble.

“I want to fuck the shit out of you!”

“My, my. Behave you wild animal. I will give you more lashes on your back for swearing!”

Edelgard stood up and grabbed the whip.

Byleth could not handle it any longer and broke out of the shackles by yanking out of them. This shocked the noble. She quickly stood up and noticed Byleth’s eyes seemed different. It was like she was in predator mode. She evilly grinned at the noble as she got closer. This was what Edelgard was waiting for. She wanted to see Byleth’s dominant side. Byleth’s breathing started speeding up as she eagerly tackled the noble to the ground while pinning her down. As she got closer to her entrance, Edelgard closed her legs. The commoner growled gripping the noble’s ankles and forcefully opened her legs until her pussy was exposed. Edelgard tried closing her legs but Byleth had a firm grip. She leaned her head closer and smelled something sweet. She eagerly turned Edelgard on her side and lifted up her leg until her vaginal lips slightly opened revealing her entrance. Byleth leaned closer until she saw something that got her attention.

“What are you doing!? Why are you staring at my pussy like that!?”

Edelgard wanted to make Byleth go crazy. The commoner said nothing and began licking the noble’s pussy making her gasp. She twitched and was shouting out loud as she felt the wet tongue licking up and down. The noble gripped the carpet and was crying out loud. Juices were flowing out of her pussy as Byleth licked the juices. Byleth moved her over to stroke the noble’s breast.

“You taste like a virgin.”

“What are you going to do? Impregnate me?”

“You love taunting me, don’t you?”

“I never knew you had that kind of side in you.”

“If you like it rough, I’ll give it to you roughly.”

“You’re such an animal. It’s like you escaped from your cage.”

“Stop it…”

“Or else what? What are you gonna do? Take my virginity?”

Byleth clenched her teeth together since the dirty talk and taunting was driving her crazy. She eagerly opened her drawer and wrapped a strap-on around her. The commoner then picked up the noble and placed her on the table. She got some shackles around her ankles and began turning the steering wheel. She watched as Edelgard’s legs were being spread out until her pussy was exposed. Her lips were opened revealing her hole that had tissue covering it. Byleth dangerously came over and shackled the noble’s arms above her head.

“Start talking dirty!”

“Put your fake cock inside my slutty pussy and take my virginity!”

“More, you slut…”

“My legs being forced opened and showing my pussy with the skin covering my hole proves that I’m still a virgin! This animal hovering above me is going to take my virginity!”

“Keep talking you whore!”

Byleth turned the vibration on and made sure that the fake semen was inside.

“I want you thinking of me, your eyes on me, and your hands exploring my body!”

“Oh yeah!”

“Put that cock into my pussy and make me scream your name!”

“You’re so hot Edelgard…”

Byleth got in between the noble’s legs and forcefully shoved the toy inside making Edelgard scream. She felt the tissue break as the strap-on forced its way deep inside of her. The commoner doesn’t stop to let Edelgard adjust and moves her hips violently. She was hovering over the small noble as her hips slammed against the noble’s legs. Her hands were besides the noble’s shoulders and she makes sure to keep their eyes locked.

“Open your eyes!”

Edelgard kept her eyes opened and continued moaning out loud.

“Ah! Ah! Ah! My pussy!”

“Keep moaning you slut!”

“Ah! Ah! Ah! You’re hitting my womb! So deep inside of me!”

“Ahhh! FUCK!”

Byleth continued ramming into her and crushed their lips together. The commoner moved her hands around the noble’s body and rubbed her soft breast. The two females shared sloppy, wet kisses as they continued having sex. Once the kiss broke, Byleth began gripping the noble’s neck as she violently rammed into her making the table shake and the shackles rattle. Edelgard’s mouth was wide opened and she gave a signal that made Byleth stop. The two females were panting heavily and gently kissed. Byleth removed the shackles and bar from her ankles. She picked up the noble and carried over to the couch. Byleth sat down while Edelgard straddled her. She grabbed the strap-on and pushed the head inside of her. The commoner slowly lowered her down that made her moan. After adjusting, Edelgard wrapped her arms around the commoner’s neck and began to bounce. Byleth moved her hands around the noble’s smooth body and rested her hands on her round bottom. Edelgard had one hand against the commoner’s chest as she continued bouncing roughly. Her boobs bounce up and down and the skin slapping together was filling the whole living room. She tilts her head back as Byleth slapped then squeezed her bottom. Edelgard tangled her fingers into the commoner’s hair as she continued bouncing on her. She could feel the toy hitting her womb and rubbing against her G-Spot. Byleth buried her face into the noble’s breast. She loved how the breast were brushing against her face and were so soft.

“Ooh! Oh! Oh! Byleth! Byleth!”

Byleth bit down on her collarbone making the noble cry out. She licked, sucked, and bit it more until it started turning red. Edelgard felt herself reaching her climax and gripped the commoner’s hair. In response, Byleth slapped her rear so hard that Edelgard cried out as she finally came. She felt something hot filling up her insides. Both females were panting heavily and pressed their lips together. Byleth slowly pulled the noble out and removed the strap-on. Edelgard’s legs were shaking and she knew she was going to be in pain tomorrow or later.

“I never thought you would be that wild.”

“Your teasing was driving me crazy…”

Edelgard giggled and gently pressed their lips together. She rested her head on Byleth’s chest and listened to her heart.

“You still promise to never leave me, right?”

“I promise.”

“Why did we move here for?”

“I was receiving death threats from Rhea. She was sending letters threatening to burn down my home so I decided to move.”

“I must have been in a deep sleep.”

“Yes, I did not want to wake you up.”

Edelgard held Byleth’s hand and closed her eyes. Byleth rubbed her back and did feel ashamed for the way she behaved towards the noble. She quickly treated her entrance since she knew Edelgard would be in pain later and she did not want to see her suffer. She carefully picked up the noble and walked into their room. She gently placed her down on the bed and climbed on it. Edelgard got under the covers and snuggled closer to Byleth.

“I have to repay you somehow since you’re giving me a new life…”

Byleth stroked the noble’s hair and gently rubbed her back.

“I do not need anything from you.”

“I already gave you something; my body.”

Byleth sat up and put her legs off the bed. The commoner was feeling mixed emotions.

“I’m no brute!”

The commoner got off the bed and left her room. The noble was very shocked from her response. She quickly got off the bed and followed the commoner. Her whole body jiggled as she walked.

“Wait Byleth! I did not call you a brute!”

Byleth stopped and turned her body around facing the smaller noble.

“I know you did not but my behavior is just unacceptable…”

Edelgard frowned from that response.

“What was unacceptable about your behavior?”

The commoner clenched her fist and took a deep breath.

“The way I grabbed you by the throat and rammed into you…”

The noble got closer to Byleth and cupped her face with their lips were just inches away. Their eyes were locked for a brief moment and Edelgard could so hurt in Byleth’s eyes.

“Byleth listen, you’re not a brute and everyone on this planet is animal whether they deny it or not. I personally enjoyed that side of you and never felt so pleasured.”

Byleth felt Edelgard stroking her cheek but she was still frowning.

“Are you saying that just to make me feel better?”

“I’m not. If I was not enjoying it, I would have been screaming and crying. You even stopped immediately when I gave you the signal.”

Edelgard removed the collar around her neck and removed the shackles around her wrist. She cupped the commoner’s face noticing the height difference.

“You will never be a brute compared to these women who kidnapped and tortured me…”

Byleth finally calmed down and sat on the couch along with Edelgard. She held Byleth’s hand and leaned her head against her shoulder. She kissed Byleth’s shoulder and closed her eyes.

“Byleth, I love you…”

"I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

Edelgard removed her high heels and pulled off her leggings so she was completely naked. The commoner grabbed the noble’s legs and held her in her arms as she walked into their room. She kicked the door shut and gently placed the noble on their king-sized bed. Byleth closed the blinds in their room and began lighting some candles so the room could be dim. The commoner then climbed on their bed loving how beautiful her lover looked just waiting for their bodies to brush together. She had her arm above her head and legs bent while her head was resting on the black pillows. Her chest moved slowly up and down as she breathed. Byleth took a good look at her body. She could see Edelgard’s scars on her forearms, thighs, and abdominal. What was turning her on was her curves since she loved big hips, her slender waist, and her average sized breast. She noticed her nipples were becoming erect and her face was red.

“Edelgard….” Byleth breathed as she scooted closer to the noble. “You look so beautiful…”

“Now take me…”

Edelgard opened her arms and legs slowly; offering her body to the commoner. Byleth moved on top of the noble and gently pressed their lips together. The commoner could feel Edelgard’s hands roaming around her back as they kissed passionately. Their smooth bodies and breast brushed together as their hands continued roaming around; looking for sensitive flesh. Byleth broke the kiss and twitched as the noble was tracing over a sensitive scar on her back. Edelgard smiled seeing Byleth’s eyes closed and her teeth clenched. She slowly traced the long scar on her back knowing this came from a blade. The scar was very hard and a bit rubbery. Byleth sat up on her knees and looked down at her lover. Edelgard took a look at Byleth’s body again; loving the tone muscles on her arms, thighs, and abdominal. She moved her hand on her lover’s thigh and began rubbing in circles slowly. Byleth had such smooth skin that’s never been touched except by Edelgard. The commoner watched as her hand rubbed around slowly making her breathing heave. Her hand moved up to her abdominal where she started to trace her abdominals. She moved her hand in the middle and started rubbing her abs making the commoner slightly pant. Her body would twitch from Edelgard’s soft touches.

“Nngh…Edelgard…”

She moved her hand higher to her breast where she traced her nipple in circles then caressed her breast. The commoner felt goosebumps on her body since the noble’s fingertips were very cold and sent shivers down her spine. Byleth leaned back down to catch her lips again.

_Smooch. Smooch. Pant. Smooch. Smooch._

Edelgard slightly opened her mouth as she felt a tongue circle her lips requesting entry. She allowed the hot muscle to enter her territory. A trail of saliva linked between their lips as they let their tongues twirl and rub together. Byleth rolled herself over to Edelgard could be on top. The noble adjusted herself so she was straddling her lover. She moved her hands up to her white hair to fold it back and let it wave around. Byleth placed her hands on Edelgard’s hips. She rubbed around and loved how they were curvy. She moved her hands up to the noble’s slender waist then grabbed her soft breast. Edelgard breathed and placed both hands together on top of the commoner’s chest. She looked down at the commoner and let her hair long, white hair brush on her lover’s face. The noble got into position and started to move her hips slowly. She tilts her head back and her back ached as both of their vagina’s came in contact. Byleth lied there with her mouth slightly opened and had her eyes closed. She was letting out soft moans of pleasure. Edelgard leaned down so their lips were just inches away as she continued riding her lover. The skin slapped together as Edelgard started bouncing on Byleth. Her breast was bouncing up and down wildly. The commoner had her eyes stuck on Edelgard’s bouncing breast.

“Yes…”

Byleth bent her knees so Edelgard could grip them as she continued bouncing. The noble had her mouth opened to let out her small moans of pleasure. Byleth loved her facial expression with her eyes closed and her face looking shocked.

“Oh! Oh! Oh! Yes! Yes! My pussy!”

The commoner couldn’t help it and slapped her bottom very hard. Her rear jiggled and the sound of the skin slapped together echoed the room.

“Oooh!”

Byleth clenched her teeth and slapped it again making her lover cry out.

“Aaah!”

The commoner sat up and pulled Edelgard’s leg over her shoulder. The noble scooted closer so their pussies were in contact. The couple cried as their pussies were pressed together. Edelgard got into a comfortable position and started grinding against Byleth’s pussy. The commoner was letting out her moans as she felt her clitoris brush against the wet skin. The couple moved their hips and the bed started creaking. Edelgard felt a wave of pleasure going through her body. She tilts her head back and cried out Byleth’s name. She was about to reach climax. Byleth felt herself getting closer too. She stood up still in between the noble’s and rubbed their pussies together harder and faster. Edelgard was lying on her back with her legs being held by her lover as she cried out. She scrunched the bedsheets and squirmed around that made her breast jiggle.

“Byleth! Byleth! I’m so close!”

Byleth let out a soft moan. She could feel something good building up in her clitoris. The pleasure felt so good and the commoner did not want to stop rubbing against the certain area. She felt her legs shaking since she was so close. The commoner stopped what she was doing and calmed herself down. The noble was confused. She was panting heavily and her face was all red with sweat.

“Why did you stop?”

Byleth lied back down and caught her breath.

“Sit on my face…”

Edelgard stood up with her back turned to the headboard as she lowered herself down. Byleth had her eyes on the lips of her vagina. She sat on Byleth’s face and leaned over to her vagina too. The commoner began licking her lover’s lips. Edelgard twitched and moaned feeling the wet tongue moving up and down on her clitoris. Byleth began sucking around her vagina and pushed her tongue into her hole.

“Aaaah! Byleth!”

Byleth moved her tongue in and out of her hole then began licking around her entrance. Edelgard scrunched the bedsheets and her eyes widened once she felt a finger go into her anus.

“It’s so tight…”

Edelgard tried licking her lover’s vagina but kept stopping since Byleth kept licking her sensitive spots. The noble licked her lover’s vagina up and down. She sucked and kissed it as much as she could before she would moan in pleasure. Byleth was enjoying having the noble’s butt cheeks against her face and her lips against her mouth. The commoner moved her hands up and began slapping her rear hard.

“OW!”

Byleth couldn’t resist and slapped her rear again. She loved the sound of the slap hitting the skin and loved how her rear jiggled each time. She squeezed her butt cheeks then slapped it slapped them as hard as she could making the noble cry out. She could feel her rear pulsing from the hard slaps. The noble felt Byleth moving and she was hovering over her back. The commoner hungrily squeezed her butt making the noble gasp. She growled and started slapping her butt repeatedly hard. Edelgard squeaked and rested her head on the bedsheets as the commoner continued slapping her butt. Byleth couldn’t control herself anymore. She loved how her rear was red and could see her handprints on both sides of the noble’s butt cheeks. She slapped it one last time.

“BYLETH!”

The commoner smirked and grabbed the strap-on. She strapped it around her waist and got between the commoner’s legs. She pressed the head against the noble’s lips making her gasp. Edelgard turned her head seeing Byleth teasing her entrance with the toy.

“Enter me you animal. Use me and pound my pussy with that big cock of yours!”

Byleth licked her lips and gripped her rear making the noble gasp. She could feel her fingertips digging into her flesh. The commoner then entered her earning a loud scream from the noble. Edelgard scrunched the bedsheets again and rested her head on the blankets as she felt Byleth ramming into her again. The bed was creaking violently and she could hear the sound of the skin slapping together as well as Byleth’s loud moaning.

“Oooh! Oooh! My pussy! My pussy! You’re tearing apart my pussy!”

Byleth grunted and pounded into the noble harder. She moved her hands under the noble’s body and made her get on her hands and knees. The commoner wrapped her arms around the noble’s body as she continued rapidly ramming into her. The screams and moanings coming out of Edelgard’s mouth were driving the commoner crazy. She gripped both of the noble’s breast and bit on her neck as she continued ramming into her.

“Your cock is hitting my womb! Its so big!”

Byleth gripped and began pulling the noble’s hair as she continued pounding into her.

“Oooh…yes…keep moaning for me you slut!”

Edelgard’s eyes widened as she felt the toy rubbing against her sweet spot.

“Oh gods! No! You’re rubbing against my sweet spot!”

The commoner evilly grinned and stood up while lifting up the noble in her arms. She held her legs and continued thrusting in and out while rubbing against the sweet spot. Edelgard was facing a large mirror and she watched how Byleth was ramming into her like a wild animal. Her juices were coming out of her pussy and her breast were bouncing up and down as she let out her moans.

“No! No! I don’t want to come yet!”

The response made Byleth pick up her pace. There was the squishy sound echoing the room and the toy had some white juices.

“Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Byleth! Byleth! No! Please! Pull out!”

Byleth bit her neck again and was growling as she continued ramming into her.

“My pussy! I can’t! I’m going to-! AAAAAAAH!”

The commoner gave one last hard thrust before releasing a huge load of semen inside of her. Edelgard cried out her lover’s names as she felt the hot semen shooting inside of her womb. Juices and semen were pooling out of her pussy afterwards. The noble was panting heavily and she wrapped her arm around the commoner’s neck.

“Pull out or I’m going to get pregnant…”

Byleth licked the noble’s cheek then moved her lips down to her ear to nipple her earlobe.

“I won’t pull out then. I’ll wait until the sperm find your egg and enter it so you will bear my child.”

_“Its not real semen but what if Byleth really did wanted to have a baby with me? She could impregnate me if she drank that potion that gives females a penis temporary.”_

Byleth rubbed around the noble’s tummy and began kissing her lips. The kiss was very passionate and sat on the bed with Edelgard still sitting on her. Edelgard adjusted her body so she was facing her lover. The toy was still inside of her.

“Byleth…”

“Yes?”

Edelgard took a deep breath. She hoped Byleth would not think of her differently from what she was going to ask. She had her arms wrapped around her neck.

“Um….what if you and I had a baby?”

Byleth’s hesitated for a moment.

“A baby…?”

“Yes…”

The commoner became silent since she was not expecting that question.

“El….that’s impossible…”

Edelgard felt a bit saddened from that response.

“What’s impossible?”

“Two females cannot get each other pregnant; only a male and female can.”

“Females of the same sex can either adopt, or they can drink a potion if they want their own child!”

“Is that what you want? You want to bear my child?”

“I do…”

Byleth slowly pulled herself out and a huge ball of semen came out of her Edelgard’s pussy. She pressed both their foreheads together.

“If we do have a baby together, we will be harassed by Rhea and remember, I still need to work to support the three of us then.”

“Its our baby! She has no business to interfere with our lives and I will help you too.”

“Do you still have separation anxiety?”

“….I do….”

“We’ll talk more about it later El. I just don’t think a baby will be a good idea if you’re still having separation anxiety.”

Edelgard nodded in response and kissed her lover’s cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

Edelgard took a deep breath and need to get something off her chest that’s been bothering her for too long. She hoped Byleth would not judge her and was fearing judgement since everyone else she’s told to would always victim blame her.

“Byleth, there’s something I need to tell you…”

Byleth faced her lover.

“What’s the matter?”

The noble grabbed her arm and sat on the couch. Byleth noticed Edelgard’s face was growing sad. She squeezed the noble’s hand and felt her squeeze in return.

“What do you need to tell me?”

“Why did you rescue and show me so much kindness?”

“I could not just stand there and watch you get brutally tortured…”

Edelgard looked into the commoner’s eyes showing sorrow.

“Byleth…..she raped me…I’m sorry I lied about my virginity…”

Byleth hesitated from what the noble said.

“Rhea….she forced me to do non-consensual acts for many months…”

The commoner noticed the noble’s eyes were building up with tears.

“You don’t know what else she’s done to me before you saved my life…”

Byleth squeezed her hand and felt the noble shaking.

“I was raped almost every day and forced me to do things against my own will! She would shove my face into water and would only pull me out once I was about to pass out! She would tie me on the bed and put many rats on my body so they would eat my flesh!”

Edelgard let her tears out and sniffed.

“Byleth, she would urinate inside the toys and put them inside of me! Then she would force me to bend down on the balcony and urinate in public many times!”

Byleth could not believe what she was hearing and never felt so disgusted that someone would do this to a living, human being. The noble sobbed on the commoner’s chest. Byleth embraced her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

“She forced the toys inside of me and did not care about how many times I begged or screamed in pain! There was so much blood on the toys and she would call me a dirty whore!”

Edelgard continued crying on Byleth’s chest. The commoner tightened the embraced and gently rubbed her back. She could not believe what Rhea did to her and was feeling infuriated. She understands why Edelgard has separation anxiety since she fears Rhea would come back and kidnap her.

“Please Byleth! Please! Don’t ever leave me or take me back to her!”

Byleth felt her eyes becoming water too. She still was rubbing the noble’s back.

“Byleth she humiliated me in front of everyone then raped me in public! The whole kingdom watched and were calling me a whore! Please don’t disown me because I was not a virgin when we had sex!”

The commoner lifted the noble’s chin seeing her eyes and cheeks were red. She kissed the noble’s forehead and pressed their foreheads together.

“Believe it or not, I took your virginity.”

“H-How…..?”

“You’re still a virgin even if you used a toy the first time. It’s quite complicated since virginity has many definitions. When I opened your legs the first time and peeked into your hole, you had virgin marks and I could not resist licking them. The hymen can break any moment regardless.”

“I love you, Byleth…”

“I love you too, El.”

Byleth had her head down.

“I’m treating you like a sex object…”

“No you’re not!”

“I’m a brute…”

Edelgard cupped the commoner’s face.

“You will never be a brute compared to what Rhea has done to me and the rest of her servants!”

“But the way I’m behaving…”

“If you were treating me like a sex object, you would be having sex with me every day and for many hours! If I’m a sex object in your eyes, I would expect you to tie me up…”

Byleth decided to change the subject and got a set of clothes.

“I’m going to shower and go to the festival market; want to go with me?”

“Please…”

Byleth nodded and held her lover’s hand as they walked outside in their backyard. The commoner placed their clothes on the bench and stepped into the water. Edelgard stepped into the water and felt herself being picked up. Byleth lost her balance and fell into the water with Edelgard on top. The water was only 2 inches deep. The two females began kissing deeply. Byleth rolled the noble over so she was on top while they were still kissing. The noble rolled the commoner over so she was on top again. She sat up and began rocking herself back and forth against her wet pussy.

“I love you….”

“I love you too…”

After battling over dominance and washing their bodies, the two females dried their bodies then got their clothes on. Edelgard was wearing her original clothes she wore before she got kidnapped while Byleth wore her old professor clothes. The two females held hands and kept close as they left their home. Byleth had her blade behind her back. She gave Edelgard her dagger for her own protection since she would never use it. Once they arrived, Byleth was looking around at the armor and weapons. Edelgard wanted to look around too.

“Don’t go too far El…”

Byleth was examining some daggers and some blades. She wondered if El would be able to wield a sword or an axe. She gave the blade back to the blacksmith and she handed her an axe.

“I won’t!”

Edelgard saw something that got her attention. She made sure Byleth wasn’t looking and took her attention back to the potions she saw on the wooden tables. The mage noticed Edelgard was browsing around.

“Do you see something that interest you?”

Edelgard looked up seeing that the woman was dress in all black. She had a mask covering her face meaning she was a dark mage or a witch.

“Yes, could you explain to me what these potions can do?”

“Oh these! These two purple potions are mainly for couples that want to have kids or for a transgender. The only difference is one is permanent and the other is temporary.”

“So if my girlfriend drank this potion, she would temporary have a penis?”

“Yes, the penis will go away once she ejaculates inside of you and has fully calmed down.”

“Are there any side of effects of this potion?”

“Yes, she may become aggressive because the potion changes the hormones.”

“How much is it for the temporary?”

“I’ll make you a deal. I recommend you take three with you because the main question is can you have kids?”

“I’m sure I can…”

“You’d be surprised. Many couples would come back to me saying the test would always come out negative and turns out later they cannot have kids.”

Edelgard frowned for a moment.

“Hopefully I’m not one of those. I’ll take three of them and some test too.” 

Edelgard noticed a red potion that said _LUST_ and she noticed a strange belt.

“What does this red potion do and what is this belt for?”

“This one is pretty risky. This is like for if you’re into bondage or rough sex.”

“I’ll take the red potion!”

“Oh, this is a charstity belt for bondage. Its basically to punish your lover from preventing masturbation and having intercourse with you. You wrap this belt around and lock it as punishment for her.”

“I’ll take that too!”

Edelgard paid the dark mage and put the potions away along with the belt safe in her bag. The noble continued walking around the festival. Byleth made sure Edelgard wasn’t looking.

“Please, let me take this ruby ring and this ruby crown!”

“Are you insane woman!? This will cost 50,000 gold! No one has that money!”

“I would not ask for both if I did not have the money you dumb fuck!”

Byleth dropped a bag of gold. 50,000 gold was nothing to her since she was very wealthy. She wrapped the ring and crown tightly with a cape and placed it into her bag. She walked around looking for her lover. There were so many people at the festival but she remembered Edelgard was very short and wearing red which was a bright color. Sweat flowed down her cheek once she realized Edelgard’s height might make it harder to see her since everyone else was taller. Edelgard was looking around at other supplies. She started looking at the clothes and did not realize she was being followed. Byleth desperately moved through the crowd but could not see Edelgard anywhere. She even tried crying out her name. Some females were staring at Byleth as if she was crazy.

“Do you see something you like?”

Edelgard turned her head and a knife was pressed against her throat.

“Yes, I remember you. I hit your head with a metal pole and you fell unconscious. That was so funny as hell; you were crying for mercy but no one would care about you!"

“….”

“You brainwashed Byleth! If only she knew the truth about you! I wonder what lies you’ve told Byleth to make her feel sorry for you!”

“She loves me! The only liars here are you, her servants, and Rhea herself! She saved my life from being tortured and raped!”

The servant did not realize Byleth was listening. She realized they were a bit far from the festival.

“I remember that! I saw your rear on balcony when you urinated! Everyone was laughing at you!”

Byleth felt her blood boiling and she yanked her blade out. The servant’s arrogance proved that Edelgard was telling the truth. The commoner could not believe the humiliation Edelgard had to put up with. She continued listening since maybe there was another truth she may not know about.

“You know Edelgard, you do have a nice rear. I can see why Rhea wanted to rape you every day. I don’t understand why Byleth would betray Rhea just to save a whore like you.”

“I’m not a whore!”

The commoner angrily approached the servant from behind and tapped her shoulder. Byleth was slightly taller than her. The servant turned her head around while punched her in the face knocking her out. Edelgard then jumped into the commoner’s arms.

“Did she hurt you?”

“She put a knife against my throat…”

“She got too cocky. I lost my patience once she called you a ‘whore’.”

Edelgard rested her head on her lover’s chest.

“You saved me again…”

Byleth took the knife away from the servant’s hand and gave it to Edelgard. The commoner pulled the servant over her shoulder and took her to an isolated place.

“Do you want to look away El?”

“No, she would laugh at me every time I begged for mercy so she will be getting what she deserves.”

Byleth gave Edelgard the Aymr’s axe and dropped the servant next to a rock; not caring if she was lying on her side still bleeding.

“I bought this for you as a gift but you can have it now.”

Both females waited for the servant to wake up. She had a nosebleed and dried blood on her neck flowing down to her chest armor. She grunted as she slowly sat up and grinned at both females. She wasn’t afraid to die either way.

“Why would you betray us Byleth? Edelgard has brainwashed you!”

Byleth gripped her throat and gave it a squeeze. The servant’s eyes widened in horror as she gagged. The commoner could see her eye color now which was blue. She took off her helmet revealing her blond hair. She let the helmet drop on the grass.

“The only person brainwashed was me! All of you on Rhea’s side are abusive, sick, and violent!”

The commoner let go of her throat and let Edelgard take over. The noble was holding the handle of the Aymr with both her hands.

“Remember when you would grab my throat, pull my hair, attack me while I was asleep, and torture me in general?”

“I do. You sounded like a bitch which is what you are.”

“You got it wrong, you’re my bitch now!”

Edelgard swung her axe down onto the servant’s head that cracked her skull open. Blood was splattering everywhere. She yanked the axe off and spat on the corpse. She gave the axe back and crouched down to look at the servant's hands seeing her ring she stole from her. She took off the ring then kicked the corpse's face.

“There’s one more servant I need to kill that did so much to me…”

Byleth held Edelgard’s hand.

“I will do my best to hunt them down.”


	6. Chapter 6

“I’ll be sitting on the couch El, I will not be going anywhere.”

“Don’t ever leave me, Byleth…”

“I won’t…”

Edelgard kept the door opened since she did not like having it closed when Byleth was not lying next to her. The noble began removing her clothes until she was in her shorts and bra. She climbed into bed to take a nap. Byleth removed her armor and placed the ring somewhere, where she would give to Edelgard later. She was going to proposal to her eventually. The commoner went back to the couch to lie down and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Byleth opened her eyes and saw that it was pitch black. She could hear laughter in the background and a huge light beamed through the commoner. She raised her arm up since it was very bright and shut her eyes tight. The laughter sounded very evil and sent chills down Byleth’s spine. The commoner put her arm down and her eyes widened in horror as she looked up. Rhea was standing on a platform that Byleth could not reach since it was too high from the ground.

“If you don’t come back to me, this will happen!”

The commoner raised an eyebrow and saw that Rhea was holding a black rope. Byleth felt her heart drop once she saw her lover weeping. Edelgard raised her arm out as if she wanted to Byleth to reach for her hand.

“Byleth! Help me please!”

Byleth yelled at the false goddess and clenched her fist.

“Damn you! She’s done nothing! Let her go!”

The commoner’s eyes widened in horror once she realized the rope was tied around her lover’s neck. Rhea then pushed the noble off while holding the rope. Edelgard felt the rope squeezing her neck as she hopelessly dangled her legs. The noble started squealing in pain as she struggled to breath. Byleth pulled out her blade and tried swinging but Edelgard was too high up.

“SHE’S DONE NOTHING! LET HER GO!”

“So this is your weakness Byleth? This whore’s life is more important to you?”

Byleth growled and hissed at Rhea.

“Stop please! I’ll do anything! I’ll give you my life!”

Rhea snickered from that response and pulled the noble up on the platform. The noble fell on her side coughing violently and had tears flowing down her face. She looked up at Rhea while sobbing then put her head down. There was a red mark around her neck knowing the rope was very tight.

“Please! Do not hurt her anymore!”

“Byleth, you disappoint me.”

Rhea tightened the rope around Edelgard’s neck making sure she would not be able to breath. The push this time would kill her instantly. The noble could feel the rope squeezing her throat. Her eyes were wide in horror and her mouth dropped opened as she struggled to breath again. Rhea then pushed her off the platform.

“EDELGAAAAAAARD!”

* * *

Byleth quickly sat up panting heavily and realized she was still inside her home. The commoner sighed in relief once she was just dreaming. She quickly got off the catch and walked into her room seeing the noble sleeping peacefully. The commoner looked down at the noble loving the way she was sleeping with no fear of being attacked in her sleep. She ran a finger in her lover’s hair and leaned her head down to kiss the top of her head. Edelgard slowly opened her eyes and saw Byleth was kissing the top of her head. The noble smiled.

“Coming to bed Byleth?

Edelgard noticed Byleth’s face looked very worrisome. She sat up on the bed.

“Byleth, what’s the matter?”

The commoner pulled the noble into a loving embrace and kissed the top of her head many times. The noble was shocked but returned the embrace. She was a bit confused on why the commoner was hugging her all the sudden.

“I had a nightmare…”

“A nightmare? I did not know you would get nightmares…”

“I did. I dreamed about Rhea purposely hanging you. She pushed you off a platform and your neck snapped.”

“Its just a dream…”

“But it felt so real...”

Edelgard cupped the commoner’s face and pressed their foreheads.

“I never thought you would show me emotions since it’s very difficult to read you Byleth…”

The noble then gently kissed the commoner’s lips.

“I never thought your emotions would be for me…”

“I love you…”

“I love you too, always. Rhea and her servants only made our love stronger.”

Byleth couldn’t wait anymore and left the room. She grabbed the jewelry box and walked into her lover’s room seeing her sitting up. The noble noticed Byleth was holding something in her hand. The commoner closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Edelgard was a bit confused since Byleth looked distressed again. Byleth finally opened her eyes and looked into her lover’s eyes.

“El, there’s something I need to tell you….”

“What is it Byleth?”

“I know my life will never be complete without you by my side. When I look into my heart, I see only you. If you can look into your heart and only see me, then we should spend the rest of our lives together. I promise you; no one will work harder to make you happy or cherish you more than me. When I think about you, I know that no one else will ever hold my heart the way you do. So I ask you Edelgard….”

Edelgard placed her hands against her mouth and felt tears building up. Byleth got on both her knees and opened the jewelry box revealing a ruby ring.

“Will you marry me?”

“B-Byleth…..!?”

Edelgard let her tears flow down her face and took the jewelry box with the ring.

“You want to be with a nobody forever? I have nothing and I’ve nothing more than a liability towards you! You could have chosen someone else, what would you choose someone like me!?”

“Edelgard, I love you! You make me feel so happy inside and I feel like my life is complete when you’re with me!”

The noble sniffed and took the ring from the jewelry box.

“I accept then! I will marry you since I love you so much!”

“El….”

Edelgard jumped into her lover’s arms and the couple began kissing passionately. As the kiss broke, the noble cupped her lover’s face and slightly panted. She let Byleth put the ring into her ring finger while Edelgard put her emerald ring into Byleth’s finger.

“Byleth, I need to know something too…”

“What is it?”

“Are you ready to make our baby?”

“I am.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to think I’m pressuring, trapping, or rushing you, Byleth.”

“I’m ready. I've had visions of us having kids."

"Don't tell me anymore Byleth! I want to be surprised!"


	7. Chapter 7

“Are you ready Byleth?”

The commoner had her head down and was very nervous. The couple stood in their room with their clothes removed. Byleth was a bit reluctant since of what happened to her mother.

“I’m not sure if I can do this El…”

Edelgard frowned a bit from her response.

“What’s the matter Byleth?”

Byleth slowly sank to her knees and forced herself to look into her lover’s eyes. Edelgard noticed the commoner was looking very sad.

“What if you die…?”

The noble cupped her lover’s face and kissed her forehead.

“I won’t die Byleth…”

Byleth let her tears out and shook her head.

“No, I will not be able to handle watching or hearing you suffer in pain!”

“Childbirth pain will be nothing compared to what I have already suffered!”

“No! No! I cannot lose you! I’ll go crazy if you die!”

“I will not die! The pain is only temporary Byleth! Once you see our baby, your perspective will change!”

Byleth sniffed and embraced her wife. She was resting her head on her wife’s chest. Edelgard returned the embrace and was rubbing her back.

“I get all the pleasure while you have to suffer for 9 months!? That’s not fair!”

Edelgard cupped her wife’s face again and turned her head so they would make eye contact. She used her thumbs to wipe the tears off her lover’s face.

“The pain is worth it Byleth! You will change your mind once you see our baby growing inside of me slowly.”

Byleth stood up and kissed her lover’s forehead.

“Okay, I trust you. I’m ready to make our child.”

Edelgard gave her lover a potion.

“Drink this. This will give you a penis so you can impregnate me. The penis will go away once you’ve fully calmed down. You may become aggressive though Byleth.”

The commoner nodded and pulled the plug off. She saw that the potion was pink liquid. She took a deep breath and began drinking the potion. The potion tasted disgusting and Byleth had a disgusted look as she swallowed it down. She grunted and dropped the empty bottle on the ground. Byleth felt her heart racing and she felt her lower part was starting to hurt.

“My body! What’s happening to my body!?”

Byleth felt herself becoming aroused and her heart was racing. The commoner shut her eyes and let out a loud cry. Edelgard watched as the penis grew out fully erect. The noble was shocked from how big the size was. Byleth slightly panted and she noticed she was feeling a bit animalistic. She looked at her erection and moved it straight up. Edelgard smiled and got closer to her lover. She poked her erection and wrapped her fingers around it; making the commoner moan in pleasure.

“ _Oh gods…this feels so good!”_

Edelgard began moving her hand down and up on the shaft. She felt the erection pulsing and twitched. She rubbed the veins then messed with the balls that made Byleth clench her teeth together. Byleth let out a soft moan.

“Oooh….”

The noble loved Byleth’s facial expression. She continued fondlingly with her lover’s balls then pulled her hand away. Byleth frowned since she was enjoying her lover’s teasing.

“Get on the bed, Byleth.”

She climbed on the bed and lied on her back. Edelgard climbed on the bed and grabbed the shaft. She moved the head towards her hole and raised her head to look at her lover.

“Ready?”

“Yes, I’m ready….”

Edelgard closed her eyes and slowly lowered herself down. She softly moaned as she felt the head enter her tight hole. Byleth could not resist and gripped her lover’s hips making her gasp then forcefully lowered her down. The commoner shut her eyes tight since her lover’s insides felt so warm and her walls were so tight around her penis.

_“Damn….no wonder men love sex so much….this feels good…”_

The noble got into position to place her hands on her lover’s chest and started to slowly move her hips. Byleth moved her hands up to her lover’s breast and gave them a squeeze. The noble grabbed her lover’s hands and interlaced them together. She leaned her body down as she continued to slowly move her hips up and down. Byleth relaxed her body and let her lover go on her own pace.

“I love you….”

“I love you too…”

Byleth noticed Edelgard was only going half way down on her twitching cock.

“El, move your hips all the way to the head then push yourself all the way down.”

Edelgard swayed her hips onto her lover’s cock. She moved all the way up to the head then pushed herself down against her lover’s pelvis. Byleth let out a small moan of pleasure. She could feel her lover’s clit brushing against her pubic hairs. She looked up at her lover loving how she was bouncing slowly with her mouth opened. Her tongue was rolling out of her mouth with saliva flowing down her chin and her breast were moving up and down.

“Move your hips more El….tell me if this feels good…”

“It does feel good…your cock has stretched my pussy so much…”

“Yes….more dirty talk El…”

“It feels like I finally lost my virginity since your cock penetrated my pussy.”

“El, I love your body. I love your small waist, your curves, the size of your hips, your round breast, and your round bottom. But most importantly, I love your scars. Your scars make you so beautiful….”

The noble looked down at her wife and felt her eyes becoming watery.

“B-B-Byleth…”

Edelgard started to slowly pick up her pace. She leaned down to catch her lover’s lips. Byleth moved her hands down her lover’s body and held her round bottom. The two females were still kissing for a long moment. The commoner then rolled the noble over so she was on top. Edelgard crossed her legs around her lover’s back as they continued making love. As the kiss broke, Byleth began licking her lover’s neck then began to suck on her collarbone. Edelgard gasped and tangled her fingers into her lover’s soft hair.

“Aah!”

She could feel her lover biting down on her collarbone. Byleth continue licking, sucking, and biting until there was a solid red, bite mark.

“Baby!”

Byleth loved what her lover called her and began picking up her pace. The bed was slightly creaking. She moved closer to her lover’s hips so she could go deeper inside of her. Edelgard moved her hands down to her lover’s sides and felt the skin slapping together. Her penis was hitting her sweet spot. The noble started moaning loudly and cried out her lover’s name.

“B-Byleth! I can feel your cock pulsing! It’s hitting my womb!”

The response made Byleth crush their lips together and she aggressively starts ramming into her lover. Edelgard moans muffled into the kiss. The commoner moved her hands under her lover and lifted her up. She got off the bed while holding her lover. Edelgard wrapped her arms around her lover’s neck. Byleth wasted no time pulling in and out. The noble’s juices were all over her lover’s penis as she continued pulling in and out of her.

“My cock is so moist and your pussy is so hot…”

“Baby, let me ride you. I want to be on top…”

Byleth walked over to the bed while holding her and lied down. The noble then turned her body around so her back was facing her lover. Edelgard started moving her hands around her own body. She moved her hands around her hair then caressed her own breast.

“Mmm….”

The mercenary placed her hand on her lover’s back. She then traced her spine bone and felt her soft hair tangle around her fingers. The noble moved her hands down her body again and grabbed her rear to give it a squeeze.

“Oooh….”

She slapped her rear just to tease her lover. Byleth saw and slapped her bottom very hard.

“Ow!”

The commoner slapped her bottom again earning another yelp. She loved the sound and how her wife’s butt would jiggle. Edelgard yelped again and moved her hand over to her wife’s chest as she began bouncing on her needy cock. The commoner’s mouth slightly opened to moan in pleasure. She closed her eyes and tilt her head back as her lover bounced on her. The bed lightly creaked as she bounced on her wife. Edelgard felt Byleth hold her hips and crept one hand up to grab her bouncing boob.

“I love you so much El!”

“Aaah! I love you too!”

The bed was creaking violently once Edelgard started to pound herself onto her lover’s hips. There was a huge _flap_ noise as her butt slammed down onto her lover’s hips. Byleth had her eyes glued on her lover’s round butt since it would jiggle every time she bounced. The commoner couldn’t help it and began to slap her lover’s rear.

“Ow!”

Byleth slapped her butt again a lot harder.

“OOOW!”

Byleth shut her eyes and grabbed both of her lover’s wrist as she felt herself reaching her climax. Drool escaped from her mouth and sweat was flowing down her forehead. Edelgard was letting out soft moans nonstop and she could feel her lover’s penis pulsing.

“Oh gods! Oh gods! Oh gods! You’re about to come!”

“I’ve reached my limit El!”

“Release inside of me!”

“Nngh! Fuck!”

The commoner gripped her lover’s hips and began ramming into her hard making her lover cry out. She was hitting her womb rapidly making Edelgard cry out. The noble began to finger herself rapidly. She felt her juices coming out of her pussy knowing she finally came. Byleth gave a couple of harder thrust.

“Become pregnant!”

She bucked her hips against her lover and gave out a loud cry. Edelgard could feel her pussy being filled up with Byleth’s hot semen. Semen was still shooting inside of her and went through her cervix to fill her up completely. Byleth’s hands were gripping the noble’s hips down so all the semen would be released inside of her.

“Gods, that was amazing…”

Byleth slowly pulled out of her lover and the couple began kissing passionately. Once the kiss broke, the couple embraced and was panting heavily.

“I love you, El.”

“I love you too, Byleth.”

“With a baby on our way, I got so many responsibilities now.”

Edelgard stroked her wife’s cheek and snuggled closer to her.

“I have to support us too. Byleth, will you take me to my father’s kingdom so I can become the emperor? He’s been looking for me ever since I got kidnapped…”

“I will take you there and I did not know you were a princess. How old were you when you were kidnapped?”

“I was seven years old so I was tortured for eleven years…”

“That’s way too long…”

“I was starting believe I was a whore and worthless when I was raped and tortured….”

“How did you survive the torture all those years?”

“Rhea would heal me every time I was about to die so it was like having infinite health…”

“That is so disgusting. I cannot believe Rhea would do something like that…”

“I have you now. I don’t know if I would be alive today if you did not rescue me….”

“I have to thank you too El, I have a new purpose in my life now.”

Edelgard felt her eyes becoming watery.

“B-B-Byleth…so you don’t regret our baby or marrying me?”

“I do not. I love you so much and our future baby.”

Byleth’s body finally turned back to normal since she was calmed down. She got off the bed and took a knee as if she was proposing again. The noble sat up wondering what Byleth was doing. She noticed Byleth was staring into her eyes hard.

“El….I’ll be the warrior to fight for our love; we’ll fly together, fly higher than the dove. I’ll be your wall and shield you from danger; I’ll take all the pains, for to me they are no stranger. You’ll be the emperor in the kingdom of my heart; and then I’ll be the queen, so we’ll never be apart. You’ll be my majesty— I will serve you forever; and for all of the times, I will leave you never.”

Edelgard placed her hands on her mouth since she was not expecting that kind of response. The whole poem got her off guard since the poem was very sweet and beautiful. She could feel her heart racing from Byleth’s gentle voice and knowing she was willing to protect her from anything. She could not hold her tears in any longer and let them flow down her cheeks.

“El….I love my eyes when you look into them. I love my name when you whisper it. And love my heart when you love it. I love my life, because you are the part of it.”

Byleth clenched her fist and stood up closing her eyes. She wanted to express how much she loved her wife and how she changed her life.

“Edelgard! Your lips so soft and red, the thought of kissing you is stuck in my head! Your beauty so bright and warm, shining through the darkest storm! Your eyes sparkle like stars in the night sky! When I stare into them I feel like I am soaring high! My love for you is pure and true! I never stop thinking of you! The sound of your voice saying, “I love you,” makes my heart pound, because I know my one and only I’ve truly found! I promise to love you for every moment of forever, and when everything else crumbles, I will never! I am your armor to protect you from harm, like you are to me, a lucky charm! For you are my heart, my soul! Baby, you are my whole world!”

“B-Byleth! I….! You!”

The noble was very speechless and she got off the bed to jump into her lover’s arms. Byleth wrapped her arms around the noble’s waist and swayed around. Edelgard was crying on her lover’s chest. The commoner was kissing the top of her head many times and held her in arms for a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poems do not belong to me. All credit goes to their owners.


	8. Chapter 8

After getting their clothes on, the couple held hands and walked outside. The commoner wanted to teach Edelgard how to defend herself. Byleth and Edelgard were outside their backyard. The commoner was setting up a punching bag and another bag for kicking. She got in her stance and did a round house kick then did it in reverse. She dropped some sticks on the grass too and approached the noble.

“What are the most common attacks in fights for females?”

“Hair pulling and pounding the face.”

“Right. I will show you how to escape and defend yourself. One day I may be far away and you will need to learn these skills. Tell me, what would the tortures do to you?”

Edelgard had her head down remembering so much. She took a deep breath and faced the commoner again.

“They would usually grab me from behind and pin me down while I was on the ground. They would sometimes choke and punch my face.”

“I’m going to pin you against the wall. Ready?”

The noble nodded and gasped as Byleth pinned her against the wall. She placed her hand on the noble’s throat.

“Is this how they would grab you?”

She nodded in response. Byleth despised cowards.

“Switch sides with me and put your hand on my throat.”

Edelgard gripped the commoner’s throat. Byleth pointed at the noble’s fingers.

“When someone grabs you like this, use your right arm and push their hand away then get them in a headlock and I want you to squeeze their neck as hard as you can until they pass out.”

Edelgard nodded and tried it on Byleth. The commoner tapped her arm once she was about to pass out.

“Good. There’s another way to do it.”

The commoner had Edelgard place her hand on her throat again.

“Remember now, this has to be fast since you only have one chance against these predators.”

Edelgard nodded in response.

“I want you to slap against the elbow then twist their arm sideways.”

The noble winced in pain since she was turned around with her body bent.

“If you want, snap their arm so it breaks.”

“AHHHHH! Byleth!”

“Sorry El….”

Byleth taught her how to escape from rape joke, grabbed my behind, someone holding her arms down, how to disarms weapons, and how to escape from hands being tied behind her back. The noble was pinned down and bucked her hips to get the commoner off then wrapped her arms around her back then trapped her leg to roll her over until she was on top. The commoner smiled and she noticed both their eyes were locked.

“So will you show me what you’re made of now?”

“I will.”

Byleth rolled the noble over and grabbed her throat while growling. Edelgard dangled her legs around the commoner’s arm then got around her neck to shove her down into an armbar. The commoner smiled and tapped the noble’s knee making her let go. She then picked up the noble and threw her over shoulder to carry her away. Edelgard got Byleth into a tight headlock and she tapped her shoulder in defeat.

“Now then, I want to see what you will do during a robbery.”

Byleth gave Edelgard a bag. The commoner pulled out a knife.

“Give me your bag!”

Edelgard tossed the bag at her.

“Freeze! Do not ever toss your bag at the robber!”

“What am I supposed to do then?”

“Does the robber really want your bag or do they want you? If you tossed the bag at me, all I have to do run over it and grab you from behind.”

“Oh my…”

“Toss the bag away from them and you better run as fast as you can!”

Edelgard nodded in response.

“Those guards grabbed you by the hair too, right?”

“They would always pull my hair…”

“I’ll teach you a technique that’s very painful; grab my hair.”

Edelgard grabbed the top of Byleth’s hair the same way the guards would grab her.

“I’m assuming they would drag you too. This works when being dragged. So what you’re going to do is slap both your hands onto their hand, grip, then twist the arm.”

“Aaah!”

Edelgard’s body was turned around with her arm twisted.

“Break their damn arm the next time they grip your hair. I’ll show you another way.”

Edelgard grabbed Byleth’s hair again.”

“Sometimes, that defense will not work. So, what you do is grab the wrist with both hands, squat then turn your body with your elbow over their arm and make sure your arm is inside your thigh. Notice how your arm is turned so if I turn it more….”

Edelgard started screaming in pain and Byleth immediately let go. The noble winced in pain and rubbed her arm. She smiled at the commoner though knowing these self defense moves will help her. The two females continued practicing self defense until they were tired. Edelgard was drinking from her pouch and gasped once Byleth grabbed her from behind. Her pouch dropped on the ground. The noble squatted and reached under her legs to grab the commoner’s ankle then pulled her through her legs that made her fall on her bottom. She then made a run for it. Byleth sat up and smiled knowing Edelgard seemed to memorized her self defense moves. She stood up and grabbed her wrist while dragging her away. The noble slid over and slapped the commoner’s crotch that made her collapse on the ground. Females may not have penises but it still hurts like hell to get hit there.

“Are you okay, Byleth?”

The commoner grunted as she slowly stood up. Edelgard was giggling and winked. She turned away with her hands placed together not realizing Byleth sprinted over and tackled her to the ground. The noble quickly got on her side with knee against the commoner’s chest; trying to push her away. She managed to get into a full guard. Once Byleth placed her hand on the noble’s cheek, she grabbed her wrist and moved her leg around her neck attempting to do an armbar. Byleth already knew how to escape from armbars and simply moved her arm shocking the noble. She cupped the noble’s face and crushed their lips together. Edelgard was shocked at first but slowly returned the kiss once Byleth wasn’t planning on a practice attack. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss with equal need. Her legs became loose as Byleth was fully on top. She wrapped her arms around the commoner’s neck as their kisses became sloppy. As the kiss broke, Byleth began licking and sucking on Edelgard’s neck. The noble closed her eyes letting out small moans as she tangled her fingers into Byleth’s hair. She felt herself being picked up and awkwardly carried back to their house. The two females went back to kissing not aware they were bumping into things. Byleth then did a leg sweep and fell on top of her lover. Edelgard got into a close guard and pulled the commoner down. She hugged the commoner by the neck while loosening the clothing. The noble wrapped the clothing around her neck and gave it a squeeze. Byleth tapped her lover’s elbow.

“I think you got it El.”

“Thank you, Byleth.”

“There’s one thing I need to show before we stop for today.”

“What is it Byleth?”

“This move is basically for opponents who are bigger and heavy. This move ends a fight easily. So if a woman who is 5’9 came up to you raising her fist, what you do is duck then wrap your arms around their neck then do a leg sweep. Once you’re on the ground, you decide on the move. I honestly would just choke them to death.”

“This move seems very useful. Thank you, Byleth.”

“I will teach you Muay Thai next.”

"If I see that other servant, I won't hesitate to kill her."

Byleth pressed her forehead against her lover's.

"Bullies usually don't know how to defend themselves and hide behind groups since they're scared."

"We killed one. The last servant did horrible things to me too. I know revenge is not the answer but she deserves to die."

"If she comes after you in which I can guarantee she will come after you when your guard is down; you know what to do already."

Edelgard smiled and kissed her lover's forehead.


	9. Chapter 9

It was late at night and Byleth was sleeping on her bed since she went out hunting for food. The noble watched her lover sleep peacefully then got up approaching her. She kissed her forehead then walked out of her room. The noble went into her bag and pulled out the pregnancy test she bought from the festival. She approached a mirror and began stripping out of her clothes to reveal her naked body and scars. She placed her hand on her tummy and rubbed it around. Edelgard wondered if she was pregnant. She wondered if Byleth releasing inside of her would actually make her become pregnant. The noble looked at herself in the mirror again and imagined her tummy becoming bigger knowing she was carrying Byleth’s child. The more she thought about it, the more excited she became about becoming a mother. She would give it a couple of days since it would be too early to take the test. Edelgard turned her head once she heard footsteps knowing it was her lover. Byleth lightly blushed since her lover was naked. She swallowed the lump in her throat and took a deep breath.

“Are you coming to bed El?”

“Um, yes, I was just imagining my tummy becoming bigger.”

Byleth warmly smiled.

“Don’t celebrate yet. We have to make sure you are pregnant first.”

Edelgard nodded.

“I’m hoping I will become pregnant and I’m just waiting for symptoms to arrive but nothing so far.”

“It’s a bit early right now. Just give it a couple of days.”

The noble looked at her breast size seeing that they were still the same and she felt no tenderness. She touched them knowing they were very soft. Byleth came closer to her lover and kissed her lips. Once she pulled away, she placed her hands on her lover’s hips.

“I’m looking forward to tasting your milk and your breast becoming bigger.”

Edelgard giggled and pecked her lips.

“I will make sure I shove your face into them since their soft like pillows.”

“You’re making me want to shove my face into them right now, love…”

“Remove your clothes baby. Let’s go have some fun on your bed.”

Byleth slapped her lover’s bottom in response that echoed through the whole house.

“OOOUCH!”

“Sorry El…”

* * *

Morning.

Byleth got on her gear and made sure not to wake up her lover. Edelgard was sleeping on her side with the blanket wrapped around her naked body. It was quite early in the morning and the commoner received a letter from the commander stating she needed her help. The commoner grabbed her sword of the creator and placed it into her sheath then grabbed her dark aegis shield. She tried keeping quiet as possible since she knew her lover would go crazy if Byleth left. As she left her room, Edelgard opened her eyes since she felt movement. As Byleth was leaving the room, Edelgard quickly got out of bed.

“Where are you going!?”

The noble noticed the armor her lover was wearing which implied she was going on a mission for her mercenary work. Her heart started racing since she did not want to be alone and would worry about Byleth. The commoner closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning her body around to face her lover who looked very worried.

“I’m going on a mission, El…”

Edelgard shook her head.

“You’re not going anywhere!”

“I will be back by tonight.”

The worried noble came closer to cup her lover’s face.

“No, I can’t be alone! I’ll go crazy if you leave!”

“Please lock and barricade the door if you don’t feel safe. Sorry El but this is an important mission.”

The noble swallowed the lump in her throat and felt her lover kiss her forehead.

“I’ll be back, I promise.”

“You promised! You better be back!”

With that said, Byleth left her house and climbed on her horse. Edelgard watched Byleth go away until she couldn’t see her anymore. She closed the blinds, locked the doors, windows, and barricaded the doors. She feared someone might break into their house. The noble went back into her room and closed the door. She sat on her bed and felt her heart racing.

“Byleth….”

* * *

After a couple of hours passed, Byleth saw the commander standing in the middle of the field looking distressed. The commoner got off the horse and approached the commander. She wondered why there wasn’t any of her soldiers on the field unless this was just her and the commander alone.

“So who are we rescuing this time commander?”

The commander swallowed the lump in her throat and her voice was shaky.

“Forgive me, Byleth…”

“Hmm?”

All the sudden, many soldiers from under the ground came up shouting and surrounded the commoner. Many of the soldiers were aiming their arrows at the commoner. Byleth saw she was outnumbered. She turned her head once she saw someone familiar approaching them.

“Very good commander, you were a good decoy to lend us Byleth. Now die!”

The soldiers pierced their blades into the commanders back that killed her instantly.

“Lay down your weapon Byleth; you are surrounded and would not stand a chance.”

Byleth unsheathed her blade and noticed many archers were aiming at her. She looked up seeing soldiers aiming their crossbows at her. There were mages behind her and armored knights.

“I never surrender, Rhea.”

“Is that so? Edelgard will go insane once she finds out her lover is dead. Hopefully she will commit suicide since the world doesn’t need her.”

Byleth swung her blade and it clashed with Rhea’s. An archer fired a couple of arrows behind the commoner’s back that made her fall on her knee. Another soldier slashed her back that made her fall on the ground while yelling in pain. Rhea kicked the commoner’s sword away and a soldier grabbed it.

“You are a foolish girl, Byleth.”

Rhea stomped on the commoner’s head that knocked her out cold.

* * *

Byleth slowly opened her eyes but her vision was a bit blurry. Everything seemed fuzzy and jumpy as if the room she was in was moving. As her vision settled, she tried moving her arms but realized something was wrong. She was shackled to a chair. She turned her head and saw that she was inside the dungeon with dim lights around. Byleth noticed there was dried blood on her face implying she had a nosebleed from where Rhea kicked her. She still had the arrows pierced into her back. Her armor was removed and she was left in her bra and underwear. The commoner had no chance breaking free from the shackles. She could hear the gate of the dungeon opening and heard the footsteps coming closer to her.

“I miss Edelgard, Byleth.”

The commoner watched as the archbishop approached her. Byleth kept a straight face. Being shackled to a chair did not even scare her since she’s been through worse. She has survived many attempted murders.

“Is that a joke?”

“No, it’s not a joke. I do miss her because it was so much fun torturing her. I miss her cries and pleas for help when no one would help her.”

Byleth hissed at the archbishop.

“You are disgusting! Edelgard told me everything you’ve done to her and I know she isn’t lying since your servant proved that when I overheard her talking!”

“Her screams of pain were so satisfying to me. I planned to crucify her but you ruined my plan by saving her.”

“What’s the real reason why you were torturing her?”

“She started a rebellion Byleth! She deserved to be tortured!”

“What’s the real reason because starting a rebellion is punishable by death! Not torture!”

“You’re absolutely right. The truth is I simply did not like her.”

“So you were torturing her for no reason?”

“Of course, it was funny.”

“You tortured someone innocent just because you did not like them!? Is that really the reason!?”

“Yes Byleth, it is. I despised Edelgard and enjoyed torturing her.”

“I don’t believe that’s the truth. You're hiding something! I still cannot believed you raped Edelgard too!"

“It doesn’t matter anymore Byleth. Edelgard brainwashed you into her trap!”

“You are wrong! She did not brainwash me! I would have been brainwashed by you if I did not find her that day!”

“My servants miss her so much. They miss attacking her while she was asleep and hitting her head with a metal pole so she would become unconscious.”

Byleth felt her blood boil and she clenched her teeth together as she tried breaking free from the shackles. Rhea could see hatred in her green eyes as they were glaring at her.

“Once my servants kill you Byleth, we will kill Edelgard.”

“If you lay a finger on her, I will kill you!”

“Is that so?”

Rhea unsheathed a small dagger and stabbed against Byleth’s chest. The commoner felt blood coming out of her mouth and her eyes widened in horror. The archbishop left the room while her servants came inside holding their weapons. Byleth recognized one of the servants that attacked her lover in her sleep. She glared at the servant and desperately moved her arms around ignoring the pain screaming in her chest.

"Die Byleth!"


End file.
